We Are - Fandomstuck Songfic
by MPoW - Masked Pets of When
Summary: Calocian, the Bread Kittens fandom, was always so sweet, bubbly, and happy. But is that true? Not necessarily...


_We are, we are!_

 _We're made from broken parts._

Calocian ran past her sister, tears partially blinding her as she dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Slowly, with her back to the door, she slid down, slumping over as she cried. A few minutes passed before she used the palms of her hands to wipe tears out of her eyes. She stood up with shaky legs, locking the door in fear of her sister coming in. "Don't tell mom..." She whispered, half choking on her words. All thoughts in her head were on one certain subject as she stepped back slightly, shaking. She took her thumb and hooked it underneath her shorts on the left side, sliding them down a little to expose her hip. Reaching back, she pulled a small pocket knife out of her rear right pocket and flipped it open, sighing in fear. She pressed the knife to her hip and let the tip dig in a few inched, causing her to bite the inside of her bottom lip from the pain before dragging the knife forwards. The sound of knocking tensed her up, causing blood to well up from the wound and make it more painful. "Calli...? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked. Calli's ears twitched backwards in anger as Mariquis tried the doorknob. "Please unlock the door for me..." Her older sister said, her voice gentle. At this moment, Calli was sickened by how soft and sweet her sister was being towards her. "Marqi, leave me the hell alone!" She snarled, waiting a few moments before finally deciding her sister left. She took the knife and violently stabbed her hip, slightly hitting bone. Her reaction was a sharper, quicker bite to the inside of her top lip. She could taste blood. She didn't care, though. She honestly didn't.

 _We are, we are!_

 _We're broken from the start._

Calli mopped away the blood as fast as possible with a damp rag to remove all evidence. No one should, could, or would ever know her secret. Not even her older sister, who she had vowed to herself to tell all secrets to, no matter what. Not even her mother, who she promised never to hide a thing from. She knew how horridly scolded by her sister she'd be if she ever found out, which is why she was careful to make sure she never did, not even slightly to cause her to ask questions and assume. No one should, could, or would ever know about the scars, even if they saw how her tears blinded her or how she had blood on her knife. Even if they could easily tell it's her blood, no one should, could, or would ever know the truth.

 _And our hearts, our hearts!_

 _They were beating in the dark._

Calli forced a small giggle about her sister's failed attempt at a feline pun. It wasn't even funny, it was painful, but she couldn't feel that pain. She could only feel the pain which was coursing through her body at every heartbeat, her heart ripping apart each time it pulsed. The female feline-related fandom had learned to ignore all physical and mental pain, her hips scarred enough to make one of Marqi's fandom's characters proud in a way. The mixed martial arts training she and her sister did would affect Marqi in pain much, much sooner than it would for the younger one, worrying her sister sick. Only half the time did she ever know if she had accidentally – or purposefully – hurt herself in any form, physical or mental. Only heartache could still force her into real pain.

 _'Cause we are, we are!_

 _We're built from broken parts._

The young fandom finished bandaging the scars, painting over the bandages frantically to make them look like real skin. She looked at the canvas she was working on and stepped back to see it better. She was painting all of the fandoms as bread kittens. The outlines had been drawn up and painted over pretty quickly and easily, but not a single cat was colored. She took a step forwards, using the current color she was working with to hide the bandages to paint in the skin tones underneath the fur for all the cats. After she had finished painting in the skin for the final fandom, she stopped and set her brush in the small cup of water to wash out overnight, deciding to finish in the morning. Her footsteps were light as she crept quietly to her bed, making sure not to wake up anyone else in their own rooms, sliding into her bed. She reached over and turned out the small bedside lamp she was using to paint and smiled at the undone painting, closing her eyes and rolling onto her back. "Goodnight, my massive family. Goodnight." She whispered, then allowed her to slip into the unconscious state called sleep.


End file.
